


Endeavor Science

by FauxFoeFanworks



Category: Portal (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Portal Cross Over, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dabi's here, I totally negate the entirety of Portal's plot line for my own selfish gain, M/M, You definitely won't predict Shouto's existence, You'll never see him coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFoeFanworks/pseuds/FauxFoeFanworks
Summary: When Katsuki wakes up, there's a guy looming over him. Or maybe not a guy.He's got a killer migraine, but he's still fairly certain people doesn't usually look like a Ken Doll that got caught in a bear trap then thrown into a brush fire.Then there's a voice talking to him through the ceiling, and Crispy Ken doll tells him not to listen to it, so he's stuck between God (?) in the ceiling or Barbie-que Dream House dangling from above him. He'd ask for mercy in a sarcastic tone, but the only one around him that seems capable of understanding and appreciating sarcasm keeps saying really dark things and it's honestly freaking him right-the-fuck-out.





	1. I am Dabi.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the Gravity Falls and Portal crossover but I've been super into BNHA lately so I ended up thinking about BNHA and Portal and I love Dabi and I love Katsuki and I love Shouto and they just kind of ended up fitting into this and the more I thought about it the more I liked it so-
> 
> If you like this idea let me know! I haven't ever managed to sit down and finish Portal or Portal 2, so there's gonna be quite a few liberties taken, probably. Still, I might use quotes and references and such, so watch out for those if you're interested! I'm open to ideas and such, and kudos helps me to know if people want to see more of this! This is just my test chapter, and I definitely intend to add more!

"Are you dead down there?"

Katsuki rolls over. He can't be late for school. It's summer.

"Okay, not dead, then. Hey."

Oh, fuck off, man.

"Heeeeeey."

Something's touching him.

"Maybe braindead, then?"

Wait. Something's touching him. Something hot.

_FUCK, THAT ACTUALLY BURNS!_

He's probably never sprung awake faster than right that second.

Katsuki's eyes snap open and he's rolling away from whatever the fuck that was, pushing himself up off the floor and searching around with wild eyes to try and find the source of his new wounds. The room's entirely white, like a hospital, and that's really weird because he most certainly did not go to a hospital. And he should've been on a bed or at least a chair, if he did.

"What the fuck?!"

"I think you're looking more for _where_ the fuck." There's that voice again!

Where's it coming from, even?

He whirls around, expecting to see someone nearby, about to die by the hands of a pissed off blond, but he finds no one.

"Show yourself, you fucking coward!"

There's a sarcastic snort, and then a tap on his shoulder that has Katsuki reeling around so fast his splitting headache takes a second to catch up with the motion. When it does, though, it doubles him over, clutching his scalp in a vain attempt at soothing the dagger in his skull.

"Look up when you're done dying." It takes him a moment, but Katsuki is nothing if not stubborn, so he grits his teeth and bends his neck back. What meets his eyes is-

"What the fuck?!"

"You say that a lot, huh." Yeah, he does, but this time it's _VERY_ valid.

There's a- uh- man? Above him.

More like an upper body. Just. In the ceiling. On a track in the ceiling, more accurately.

It's like there's a person there, but whatever else there may be of their body disappears into a mound of cables and wires in a sort of trolley/track thing that seems to be what lets the... thing... move around so much.

What he _can_ see, however, looks nearly alien. Very much uncanny valley, honestly.

It looks like a man, sort of. It's partially covered in a plastic-y latex looking material that seems to be imitating skin, a pale colour like it's faded and old. That's only parts of it, though. The eye-catching part isn't that stuff, but rather looks like it was _supposed_ to be that, and it just got extremely damaged after something happened. The thing's arms look like they were caught on fire from the backs of the hands to the shoulders and only put out after they'd already melted away the material in a few places. The stuff's bubbled and charred, a bruised purple if not black, and whatever's left is held on to the undamaged parts with what look like metal clips or staples.

The thing's face, which is leaning so close that Katsuki takes a step backwards away from it before he can think better of it, isn't in much better condition. Most of the upper part is okay, with the silicon or whatever it is, but from the corners of the mouth all the way back to the ears and then down a bit past the jut of (probably only for aesthetic) collarbones, it's all burnt and melted. There's partial circles under its eyes, as well, and the gaze itself is a vivid turquoise that seems to be _glowing_. It's got metal pieces in its ears and nose like it has piercings, and there's a few exposed wires occasionally sparking about its body.

It has hair, as well. Fairly short, it's spiky and raven black, but still looks thick and fluffy. It looks _real_ and that's disturbing all on its own, because the eyes look nearly _alive_ , too. So alive that they're dead. Like someone who has given up long ago.

Its torso is slender and gives the appearance of being well-muscled, but Katsuki has absolutely no idea what that means in regards to this creature. Or machine. Or something.

"What the fuck _are_ you?" Its darkened arms are crossed over its chest loosely, but it still manages to give Katsuki an appraising look that's almost lazy.

"I go by Dabi." Katsuki didn't really notice it before, but its voice is doing weird-ass things as it talks. It sounds more or less human, but sometimes there's an echo that doesn't belong or a repeated syllable that doesn't quite count as a stutter. It isn't until he hears the thing's name again without its mouth opening that he realizes it's a _glitch_.

"No, asshole, I said w _hat_." Another thing he didn't notice was the scratched out number on the freakishly smooth chest. It's the only flaw in the material right there. It looks like someone took a knife or something to its chest and scraped and scraped until the serial number came off. There's still a barely-there outline of what it used to say, but even as Katsuki squints at its torso he can't make out anything more than a single 'T' at what appears to be the start of it. Fucking weird.

Its head tilts to the side, and a low noise filters through the air. Katsuki thinks it's a hum. It's _thinking_. "I'm an AI, I guess you could say."

"What?"

"Y'know. Artificial intelligence." That explains the robot look, anyways. "Android."

Okay, that answers one question, at least. Still leaves a fuckton _un_ answered, though.

"Where am I?"

"Subject Break Room Number One." The fuck? At least that was a fast answer.

Katsuki's eyes widen even further, if possible, and he stares at the android like it just- well- there really isn't a better example of what else it could do to shock him at this point. It's mere existence is enough of a concern.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh my, three replies in a row without swearing."

The sarcasm is very much not welcome right now. It earns a frustrated growl from Katsuki, and he lunges forward to make a grab at the android, but it merely angles its body to the side, effectively dodging Katsuki... who had not accounted for the mobility of a human-shaped thing attached to wheels with apparent flexibility to stretch itself wherever it wants up there. Within a certain vicinity of the track, though, if he has to guess.

Katsuki catches himself before he can fall, and when he turns around those blue eyes are back on him, the machine having turned around already. It's absolutely creepy how it just kinda- twists, but Katsuki doesn't feel like questioning its joints right now.

"Relax, kid." drawls the android, with a cut-off echo. "I have a lot I need to explain to you and not that much time do it in, so sit down and shut up, will you."

It doesn't sound like a question, more like a command, and that pisses Katsuki off more. He's also very terrified and confused, if he's honest (which he won't be), but more than that he needs to know what's happening.

So, he does quiet down. Not without a decent bit of grumbling first, though, of course.

The android seems to wait until he's glaring pretty evenly and doesn't intend on trying to tackle a piece of machinery bolted to the ceiling again, and then he speaks.

"I'm Dabi, and you're Bakugou Katsuki. You've been brought here to take part in some experiments, and I'm gonna be your kind and helpful guide throughout as much of the process as I can. So- let's get you a gun."


	2. I am far away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like the static and reverb from speakers, jarring and shrill, and while Katsuki slaps his hands over his ears, he sees Dabi flinch almost violently. Then the android's eyes darken, and the damaged body goes dangerously still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am COMPLETELY rewriting and interpreting the plot lines of Portal and such because I have never seen or played the full games or Half-Life, so what I'm doing is skimming wikipages, sometimes watching a couple minutes of walkthroughs, and using the ideas I get from the one sound on the soundtrack I know.
> 
> Essentially, this is just /inspired/ by Portal, and isn't /that/ closely related.

"I can't fucking believe this."

It's been approximately twenty minutes, and Katsuki has tried to kill Dabi at least three times, with limited success. He discovered pretty quickly that Dabi has a remarkably keen instinct, and seems to know exactly when he's pushed Katsuki to the point of violence. It doesn't take much to begin with, but it's especially quick with this asshole.

Because that's what Dabi is. Katsuki has found himself switching between referring to the android with 'he/him/his' and 'it', because the thing _seems_ human and definitely has the attitude, but- other than the robotic appearance- there is just something noticeably _not normal_ about the guy/creature/machine/whatever. However Dabi is correctly referred to, he's still an asshole, and what other description is needed, really?

"You weren't getting up." Dabi brushes off Katsuki's complaints, as if he isn't nursing a burn on his shoulder. It doesn't actually hurt that bad, and the sting is nothing in comparison to the anger just wafting off the blond, but Dabi's utter nonchalance and dismissal has Katsuki playing it up some to try and get fucking _something_ out of the android.

"Oh, yeah? How would you like it if you were passed out somewhere and I decided to set you on fucking fire?"

"I can't pass out."

"You know what I meant!"

Dabi is actually very calm, and maybe that's part of what bothers Katsuki so much.

The AI hasn't been rising to much, if any, of the bait that Katsuki has been throwing out there for him, and yet he's been setting his own traps, too. "But who the fuck am I kidding? You already look like someone torched you."

There's just an odd, reverberating hum in reply, like Dabi couldn't care less.

Maybe that's it. He's not easy going, he's apathetic! That's _just_ what Katsuki needs! A damn sociopathic robot following him around!

"Left."

Katsuki growls, but veers left, anyways. Apparently they're looking for something called a Warp Gate Gun or whatever. It took a solid ten minutes for Dabi to calm him down enough to get Katsuki to stop and listen to him, then another five to realize that he literally has no other options than to either die slowly in that first room or let Dabi lead him wherever they're going. And Dabi's method of 'calming down' Katsuki seems to just be dodging various acts of violence and remaining more or less silent until the kid wears himself out.

They've only been walking for about the other five minutes. Or more like Katsuki's walking and the android is doing whatever it is it (he?) does up there. Sometimes, they'll lapse into silence, and all Katsuki can hear is the sound of his own footsteps and the low noise of mechanical whirring. It's irritating.

It's another couple of minutes before the quiet is unbearable, and he feels required and damn-near _obligated_ to speak.

What comes out isn't antagonizing by nature, at least.

"So, what's this gun-thing supposed to do anyways?"

He can _feel_ Dabi's eyes on him, and he stubbornly refuses to meet them, because he knows that's probably what the thing wants. "It's in the name."

"Yeah, okay, Warp Gate. The fuck does that mean?"

"It makes warp gates."

Oh, for fuck's sake-

"I fucking  _understand_ that-"

"Portals."

Eh?

That actually has Katsuki turning to look at him, and Dabi meets his gaze almost lazily. He gestures vaguely, hands poised into finger-guns, "Basically, you point and shoot one place, warp gate appears. Point and shoot another place, the other side of the gate appears. You make a complete portal. Make sense?"

Scientifically, no. Katsuki has always aced all of his classes, but he's never been schooled in whatever absolute black magic makes up something like that.

"More-or-less. Why do I need one of those?" Not that it doesn't sound interesting, because he can think of numerous uses for something like that, but he has no intention of sharing these thoughts. Dabi doesn't need to know that he has his attention.

"It'll be pretty damn difficult to get outta here without one."

Katsuki stops. Dabi does, too, but then sends a glance down the hall like he'd really rather keep going.

"So you know the way out?" Katsuki asks, or rather demands.

"In theory, but the place is kinda trashed in some areas so we might have to detour sometimes."

"What d'ya mean 'trashed'? The Hell happen around here?" There's a low humming sound, and Dabi tilts his head from side to side like he's debating how to answer.

Katsuki's about to get pissed again when the android finally opens his mouth, "...A few different incidents. The man who used to run this place was a total bastard. I can only hope he's not dead in a ditch somewhere."

That's... uh...

"Wait, you want him to be alive?"

Those blue eyes glimmer with something dark. Something heinous and frightening, enough so that it disturbs Katsuki. An android shouldn't have a mind of its own, should it? But Dabi has emotion in his eyes. And it's not a good look.

"Yes. So I can kill him myself." It's an admittance, a promise, and it's spoken casually but with so much conviction that Katsuki knows he isn't joking.

But Katsuki isn't the kindest or most virtuous person, either, so he only stares for a moment. The bright blue eyes stare back, unblinking...

And then Katsuki shrugs, and turns away to keep walking. "Good luck with that. I might have to kill him myself if he's the one that got me locked in _here_ with you."

"I'm a blessing in disguise." the glitching voice drawls from behind him.

"Bullshit."

"Sure is."

Katsuki can't help but throw a look over his shoulder, a glare that seems to do nothing but amuse the android, and then a growl that merely earns a raised eyebrow.

Seriously, fuck this guy.

 

* * *

 

"Black isn't a colour, it's a shade, fuckwit."

"How do you know? Clearly all you can see is red."

"I will _CRACK OPEN_ that fucked up face of yours!"

They've been bickering for the better portion of an hour. Katsuki hasn't stopped for a break even once, except to try again to punch the android, but after awhile they just dissolved into walking (and rolling?) and throwing taunts back and forth.

Dabi just has an unimpressed, highly amused expression on said fucked-up-face, like Katsuki is some uppity chihuahua nipping at his heels with dull teeth.

Katsuki's about to rip into him with (figurative) claws, instead, when there's suddenly a loud, crackling noise from somewhere overhead.

It's like the static and reverb from speakers, jarring and shrill, and while Katsuki slaps his hands over his ears, he sees Dabi flinch almost violently. Then the android's eyes darken, and the damaged body goes dangerously still.

The sound shakes the area for a good ten seconds, and then stops just as abruptly as it started.

They're left in deadly silence. Katsuki's ears are ringing louder than his own thoughts.

"Damn it." he thinks Dabi says, and when he looks at the android he finds the blue stare aimed somewhere up ahead.

Katsuki is lost on the situation, but that did  _not_ sound good. "The fuck was that?!"

Dabi seems like he forgot that Katsuki was even there, apparently, because his head suddenly snapped back to the blond and his expression became a lot more serious than Katsuki's seen him this whole time.

"He's gonna mute me. Whatever he says, do _not_ listen to him. You hear me, Bakugou? _DO_ _NOT LISTEN TO HIM-"_ his voice suddenly cuts out, and his hands go to his own neck, like he's fighting an invisible hand around it. The vivid eyes narrow at seemingly nothing in particular.

What the Hell is going on?! Dabi's still there, but he apparently can't speak, and that shouldn't be so discomforting. Dabi's irritating, but he's another presence and voice, and-

"Oi! Toasty, what's happening?" he's not panicking. Why would he be panicking? Dabi shakes his head, but what's THAT supposed to mean?!

 

_-"Hello. Can you hear me?"_

 

He doesn't flinch. He absolutely doesn't flinch. But he does whirl around, trying to find the source of that voice, wide eyes frantically searching the ceiling.

 

_-"Okay, so you can."_

 

The voice is soft, calm and even. It sounds male, like a younger guy, but it doesn't sound... It doesn't sound totally human. It sounds robotic, with an artificial buzz underneath it. The voice is less human than Dabi's drawl, even, which is somewhat disconcerting.

"Who the Hell are you?"

 

_-"I'm the same type of machine as him, but a newer model."_

 

Another android, then? What does the model difference mean?

There's the sound of mechanical whirring, louder than it has been, and Katsuki can see Dabi watching him out of the corner of his eye. The raven-haired android is apparently frustrated with his forced silence.

"What did you do to him?"

 

_-"I shut off his voice box and limited his range of motion so that I can talk to you. I can't do much more from here, though."_

 

Katsuki's given up trying to find the speaker, so he's simply glancing from Dabi to the ceiling, trying to make some sort of sense out of this. "Where are you?"

 

_-"I'm in another room. I can't move right now."_

 

"Why not?" he bites out, demanding the information. Katsuki might be a hot-head, but he's not stupid. Something is terribly _wrong_ here.

There's no answer for a long moment.

"Oi! Didn't you hear me?!"

 

_-"It's easier to show you. Come find me."_

 

"Eh? No way! I don't know what you're trying to do!" This android could be more actively malevolent than the one he's already been stuck with, and either way he doesn't need another Dabi to deal with.

 

_-"I want to make things right again. I'll show you how to go home, but I can only do that if you do something for me, first. And then come find me."_

 

It's incredibly difficult to try and tell if this voice is genuine or not. The tone never wavers, and there aren't any obvious glitches, either. At least none as pronounced as the currently mute android.

Katsuki looks to Dabi, seeing his take on things, but the raven merely shakes his head again. He mouths something. _'Don't do it'._

...But he has to know how to get out. He needs to go home, and Dabi hasn't exactly been helpful.

 

_-"Please decide soon, Bakugou. I'm not sure how much time there is."_

 

He looks away from the burned android, and nods slowly.

"Fine, but if there's even a _SECOND_ where something seems off, I'm gonna break through the walls and kill you!"

There's no response again, and Katsuki's vaguely aware that the voice is probably waiting for him to do something.

"Fucking-" he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, "Whatever. What's this thing I have to do?"

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Bakugou, hope it's okay!
> 
> I have a few ideas for this, so I hope somebody out there would like to see some more of this!  
> I'd LOVE art of this AU, honestly, haha!


End file.
